


Starting Over

by dvg



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Falling In Love, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28248492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvg/pseuds/dvg
Summary: When Robert Sugden rose to superstardom, he left his life in Emmerdale behind. He had it all; his own crime drama series, fame, money, and a wife. But when his show goes on hiatus and his high profile marriage ends, Robert goes back to Emmerdale to escape fame’s cruel spotlight. The last thing he's interested in is another relationship, but then he meets Aaron.Robert is used to going after what he wants and getting it, and what he wants is Aaron. Although their attraction is mutual, Aaron isn't interested in being Robert's rebound. His life is hectic enough running the family pub and keeping his mother off his back about his non-existent love life. He's seen all the headlines, he knows Robert has a reputation, but soon Aaron discovers there's more to Robert then meets the eye. But just when both men start to let their guards down, the past threatens to put an end to their relationship before it even begins.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Comments: 55
Kudos: 252





	1. Chapter 1

_August 2021_

"Fucking son of a bitch," Robert cursed as he threw his phone on the bed.

"You okay? What's wrong?" Aaron walked up behind Robert who was looking out the window into the darkness. They'd been up late celebrating after Robert had won an award earlier that night for his role on _Backlash_ , and from the scowl on Robert's face, that celebration was now over.

When Aaron wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, Robert relaxed a little under Aaron's touch, but he was still tense and uptight after ending the call with his manager. 

"That was Chris. He was calling to prepare me," Robert said.

"Prepare you for what?"

"Chrissie is doing a live interview tomorrow morning," Robert said, still feeling sick to his stomach as he replayed the words he'd just heard on the phone over and over again in his head. 

"What is she up to now?"

"She saw us," Robert said. "Where or when I don't know, but she knows we're together, and she's going to tell the whole fucking world."

Aaron already hated Robert's ex-wife, but this made him despise her even more. "We've been so careful. How the hell did she find out?"

"I don't know, but Chris said she has photos and she's going to leak them."

"Fuck." Aaron was fuming and it wasn't even his ex. How the hell was Robert acting so calm about this? "I can't believe she would do this to you."

"This is Chrissie we're talking about, you know how vindictive and cold she can be."

"So what are you going to do?"

Robert had been thinking about coming out especially now that he knew Aaron was the only one he wanted, the only one he would ever want, and he'd never felt so sure about anything - or anyone - in his life, but being forced to do it on somebody else's terms? That's what pissed him off. "I'm tired of hiding. This isn't how I wanted to do it, but I've called Hunter Graves' people. I'm going to tell the world myself before she has the chance to."

***

"You don't have to do this," Aaron said from the bed as he watched Robert straighten his tie. "It's not too late to change your mind."

"If I don't do it, Chrissie will," Robert said. "This way I get to control it. And it will be fucking sweet to see her face when she realizes I beat her to it."

"I'm proud of you," Aaron said. "You're about to go out there and bare your soul to the world without knowing how people are going to react."

Most of the public already suspected he was bisexual, though he'd never admitted it publicly. He always knew there would come a time when he would have to come out and talk about it, but his sexuality had nothing to do with his talent so he never understand why it was such a big deal or why everyone was so interested in who he was dating as long as who he was with made him happy.

"I'm not scared because I know that no matter what happens out there, when it's all over, I'll still have you and that's the only thing that's not worth losing." Robert knew that once this interview aired, they were going to be hounded relentlessly for interviews, and cameras following their every move. Robert was used to the constant intrusion into his personal life, but Aaron wasn't. And that's what scared him the most, that this was going to finally be the thing that scared him off. "Are you sure you're ready for this? Once this thing airs, the media is going to be all around us. I've barely given you any time to get used to---"

"I love you," Aaron said as he got out of bed to wrap his arms around his boyfriend. "Obviously this is not the way I wanted all of this to come out, but I knew when we got together that this was part of the deal."

"If I remember correctly, it took a lot of convincing for you to even go out with me."

"Yeah, but you were a persistent bastard," Aaron said with a grin. "You wouldn't take no for an answer."

"When I see something I want, I don't let anything stop me from getting it," Robert said without a hint of apology. The thought of their relationship being analyzed by people that didn't even know them as a couple made him tense, even though their foundation was strong. As much as he loved Aaron, their relationship was private, and it was the way they both liked it. This was going to take a major toll on their relationship and he needed to be sure Aaron could handle it.

"You weren't subtle at all," Aaron said rolling his eyes.

"It scared you, the idea of being with me," Robert said. "Don't lie and say it didn't."

"Of course it did," Aaron said. "But being with you? Loving you? I wanted us as much as you did, I was just scared to admit it to myself."

"God, I fucking love you so much." Robert pulled him closer and took his lips in a hot, heart-hammering kiss. "Since the minute I saw you I wanted you. And when I want something, I take it. I warned you I was selfish. This is your last chance to back out." He walked back to the dresser to grab his Rolex and tightened it around his wrist before taking one last look in the mirror.

"You forget, I'm selfish too." Even after six months, Robert still had the power to make his cock throb and his heart race with just one kiss. "I love you, _you_ , and I'm not going anywhere. It's you and me, okay? Nothing is going to make me walk away from you, even your crazy ex-wife." He told himself that it was foolish to worry, that he trusted Robert, that it would all be okay, but in the back of his mind, the nagging doubts that had kept him from pursuing a relationship with Robert at the beginning were resurfacing.

He didn't care what other people thought of him. Screw them. 

But he didn't want to live his life under a microscope, or people snapping pictures of him like he was someone important.

Which was exactly why he had fought his attraction to Robert for so long. But in the end, he hadn't been able to outrun his feelings. 

He loved Robert, and when he had finally admitted it to himself, there had been no going back.

****

As he pulled his car into a vacant parking spot at the television studio and cut the engine, he imagined Aaron back home in bed - _his bed_ \- waiting for him. That was the only thing that was going to get him through this, he thought as he grabbed his jacket from the back seat and got out of the car.

When Aaron was around, everything else faded into the background. Robert could almost forget he had an ex-wife who was hell-bent on destroying his reputation and his career.

All because he wouldn't take her back.

Why would she want him back anyway? There had never really been any real love between them. Lust, maybe. But not love.

But with Aaron, it had been instant, like he'd been waiting to find Aaron his whole life then...boom, there he was and everything finally made sense.

 _Okay, this is it,_ Robert thought as he walked inside and Hunter Graves approached him. When he shook hands with the reporter who had interviewed him a thousand times before, the nerves finally kicked in.

"You ready, Sugden?"

Robert nodded and took a deep breath as a microphone was clipped to his navy blue suit jacket. "Yeah, let's get this over with."


	2. Chapter 2

_December 2020_

Robert hadn't stepped foot in Emmerdale for two years. But now that he was here, breathing in the fresh salt air and he could feel the cool breeze on his face, he realized just how much he'd missed it as he stood at the edge of the path overlooking the sea.

Chrissie had never wanted to come back here after they got married. Whenever he suggested a trip to see his family, she always had an excuse for why she couldn't go.

 _That should have been your first clue, Sherlock,_ Robert scolded himself. 

His family had warned him that she was only after his money, but he hadn't listened. He had been so caught up in their whirlwind romance that he hadn't seen all the warning signs.

He knew now that his marriage to Chrissie had been a mistake.

A big mistake.

She had only wanted him for his fame and all the fancy things his money could buy. Maybe at the beginning she had loved him, he really wasn't sure anymore, but it didn't take long for whatever they had to slowly fall apart. In the end divorce was the only way out of a loveless marriage that neither of them wanted to stay in.

The only thing she had cared about was the lavish lifestyle that Robert's celebrity gave her - the enormous house in London, the fancy cars, not to mention the endless parties and award shows, the expensive dresses and hob knobbing with the rich and famous.

And the tabloids were having a field day with their divorce. There were rumors of infidelity, which were only fueled more by the fact that Robert's co-star was beautiful and recently divorced herself and their chemistry onscreen was quote "passionate and off the charts undeniable".

Now that their marriage was over and he was single again, he was free to do whatever the hell he wanted for the next two months before filming of the third season was slated to begin.

And his wife....well _ex-wife_ , was currently soaking up the sun somewhere in the Caribbean with her latest boyfriend.

Not that he cared what she did with her life anymore, but she was living luxuriously with the money she managed to weasel out of him in their divorce settlement.

He found himself frowning as he stuffed his hands in the pocket of his jacket.

After all this time, why had he come back here?

_To lick your wounds? To get away from the nosy press? To avoid your ex-wife? Take your pick._

It was time to move on, and if all went according to plan, by the time he returned to London, he would feel rejuvenated and his divorce would just be a distant memory.

HIs phone vibrated in his pocket. When he checked it, he realized he was late for lunch with VIctoria and Diane.

_Welcome back, Sugden._

Damn, it felt good to be back.

* * *

When Robert walked into the pub twenty minutes later, Victoria and Diane were nowhere to be found so he perched himself up on a vacant stool at the bar.

"What can I get you?" Aaron asked as he poured a glass of merlot for the woman currently checking out his newest customer.

"Pint, please," Robert said, not paying any attention to the young blond at the bar who was watching him with intense curiosity. He was used to being recognized, but he was distracted by the man behind the bar.

Robert felt his temperature spike.

God, he was hot with a towel slung over his shoulder and a grin tugging his lips as he poured him a pint. The brown curls, broad shoulders, trim waist, and the perfect amount of stubble, Robert couldn't take his eyes away.

As soon as Robert had walked into the bar, Aaron recognized him as Robert Sugden, star of _Backlash_ , a crime series drama centered around two London cops who secretly had the hots for each other.

"Thanks," Robert said, and as their fingers touched, Robert felt something, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Let me know if you need anything else," Aaron said as he stared to wipe down the bar.

His throat suddenly dry, Robert took a sip of his beer and looked around the pub. There were only a handful of customers scattered around the room, but it was only mid afternoon. It wouldn't be long before the pub was full.

"How long have you been working here?" Robert asked. 

Aaron found it odd that a celebrity like Robert was making small talk with the man behind the bar. "Why do you ask?" Aaron asked, leaning an elbow on the bar, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"My step mom used to own half this place," Robert said. "I've been away for a few years and it looks different. I was just curious, that's all."

"I own half this place now," Aaron said. "With my mum." He gestured towards Robert's empty glass. "You want another?"

"Maybe in a bit," Robert said. "I'm waiting for Diane and my sister to get here."

When Aaron's hair shifted with the turn of his head, Robert couldn't stop staring. God, what was wrong with him?

"Diane's your step mom?" Now curiosity was getting the better of Aaron. "That would make..."

"Robert!"

Aaron turned to see Victoria entering the pub. As the two embraced, Aaron connected the dots.

 _Robert is Victoria's sister,_ he realized. _Small world._

"Hope you weren't waiting long," Victoria said as she took off her jacket and joined Robert at the bar. "Diane's just running a bit late. God, it's so good to see you. It's been too long."

"Too long," Robert agreed. "I'm sorry it took me so long to make a trip back up here. I've missed you."

"Well, we both know why you stayed away," Victoria said, but she left it at that. She knew better than to bring up Robert's ex. It was still a sore subject around Robert.

"Vic, can I get you something to drink?" Aaron asked, coming back around behind the bar after serving a customer at the back. He could feel Robert's eyes on him the entire time. Robert was, for a reason Aaron could not figure out, not so subtly checking him out.

"Aaron! Nice to see you," Victoria said, and her friendly tone had Robert wondering how well they knew each other. Were they lovers? Friends? "I'll just have a pint when you have a minute."

"So," Aaron said, "you never said you knew someone famous."

"He's hardly famous," Victoria said with the flick of her hand. "He just thinks he is."

"Hey," Robert said, pretending to be offended. He made the mistake of looking over at Aaron, and the mischief he saw sparking in his eyes had his body reacting immediately. 

Aaron put a pint down in front of Victoria, not at all oblivious to the look in Robert's eyes. He had been checked out blatanly before, but not by anyone like Robert. "Well, Robert, it's nice to finally meet you. Vic talks about you all the time."

Robert picked up his glass without taking his eyes off Aaron, which Aaron had at some point filled without him noticing, and brought it to his lips. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Well my shift is almost over, so if there's nothing else....," Aaron said.

"Why don't you join us?" Robert said.

"Thanks, but I don't want to interrupt your family reunion," Aaron said. "Besides, I have somewhere I have to be. I'll see you around."

Robert watched Aaron exit the pub through the back door as if he couldn't get out of there fast enough. "He seems nice," he said, turning back to Victoria, trying not to make it too obvious he'd been staring.

"Aaron? Oh yeah he's great. I'm worried about him though."

That piqued Robert's curiosity. "Why?"

"His boyfriend just broke up with him," Victoria said. "He says he's fine, but none of his relationships seem to last. I just wish he would find someone that would see how great he is."

 _Maybe he already has,_ Robert thought, because after only five minutes with him, Robert already cared about the man behind the bar, someone he barely knew.


	3. Chapter 3

Aaron was going to kill his mother for setting him up on another blind date.

This guy wasn't even interesting, and his clothes were too flashy if he was honest. And the way he talked made Aaron want to tear his hair out. 

He was bored out of his mind as he listened to Mike...no, Mark, go on about his stuffy corporate lawyer job as they stood at the bar of Crush, a new bar, and tossed back his second beer.

_Just bloody great. Somebody save me before I kill myself._

Obviously, she had lost her mind if she had really thought he would hit it off with someone so dull and uninteresting.

She had her heart in the right place, Aaron thought, but she just didn't hear him when he told her he just wasn't interested in dating anyone right now. She was trying to mend his broken heart, he mused. He was really starting to regret telling her that he'd walked in on Carter, his boyfriend of nearly a year, in bed with another man. 

She would have found out eventually, he supposed, when Carter stopped coming around to the pub and all of his stuff started disappearing from his house.

But if he had known she would have made it her life's mission to find him another boyfriend, which he had zero interest in, maybe he would have tried to keep his failed relationship a secret for a little bit longer.

Aaron pushed his empty glass towards the bartender as if it should be obvious that he needed another.

The bartender thankfully took the hint and put another pint in front of him.

"So I was thinking," Mark said, "that after this drink we could go back to mine."

_So you can talk more about your boring job and your dog named Freddie? No thanks. I think I'll pass._

But Aaron held his tongue.

"I have to be up early for work," Aaron said, which wasn't exactly a lie. He did have to be there to open the pub in the morning. Mark was nice enough he supposed, but Aaron just didn't fancy him. He wasn't his type.

And why the image of Robert kept popping in his mind he had no idea. Rich playboys weren't his type either.

Aaron could find a dozen reasons why even thinking about Robert was a bad idea.

He was famous.

He was divorced.

He was Vic's brother.

The list went on.

But then why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

They'd met once. Once. Aaron couldn't put his finger on it, there was just something about Robert that had his heart beating fast and his palms sweaty whenever he thought about him.

Robert had been nothing like Aaron had expected. He'd been charming, polite, and the way Robert had looked at him made him ache.

And he was extremely attractive.

There, he said it. He was attracted to Robert. Had been from the moment he'd perched himself on a stool at his bar.

They could be friends, Aaron thought. Or at least friendly. There was no harm in that.

But that's where it had to end, Aaron told himself. As he continued to be at war with himself, he saw the reason for his distraction walk through the wooden doors.

"Another night then?" Mark said, oblivious to Aaron's complete disinterest in him. "I can give you my number."

"Sure." But he would never call and never see this guy again and he knew giving this guy false hope wasn't very nice, but he didn't want to hurt the guy's feelings either.

Mark smiled had held his hand out. "Great, hand me your phone and I'll put my number in."

* * *

Robert watched the man Aaron had been talking to exit the bar before he made his approach.

"Funny running into you here," Robert said.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Is it? Or maybe you're having me followed."

Robert laughed before he signaled the bartender for a drink. "Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't."

Aaron rolled his eyes. 

Robert leaned his elbows against the bar and surveyed the overcrowded bar. "Was that your boyfriend that I just saw leave?"

"No," Aaron said. "Just someone my mum tried to fix me up with."

"Vic says that happens a lot," Robert said. 

"My mum setting me up on blind dates? You have no idea. She has this weird fascination with me being happy, and she thinks a man is the key to that." Aaron snorted. "I don't know how many times I have to tell her I'm not interested in dating anyone right now." Why he was sharing this with Robert he didn't have the faintest idea. Maybe it was the alcohol. 

Or maybe it was Robert. He didn't know why, but he was easy to talk to. Maybe because he knew Robert wouldn't be around long enough to spill his secrets.

"Why not? A man that looks like you and has a successful career could get any guy he wants." Had someone hurt him? Robert wondered. Why was Aaron so opposed to dating?

"I don't remember asking you for your opinion," Aaron said.

Robert held up his hands as the bartender placed his drink down. He took a sip before putting the glass back down on the bar. "Sorry."

"It's fine," Aaron said. "Sorry I snapped, I just don't like talking about my love life, especially with strangers."

"We're not exactly strangers," Robert pointed out. "I was in your bar the other day."

"Doesn't make us mates," Aaron muttered. "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you afraid of being mauled by fans or the press?"

Robert shrugged his shoulders. "I came here to get away from the press. It's not that bad here, I can handle it. Besides, I wanted a drink and I went to the pub and you weren't there so I thought I would take a drive and wound up here." He brought his glass back to his lips, a shy grin on his face. "I wasn't following you or anything, I'm not a stalker."

"Good to know," Aaron mumbled under his breath.

Robert could smell the liquor on his breath. "How many have you had tonight?"

Aaron held up two fingers, then three, then shrugged. "I can't remember."

"Let me drive you home," Robert said, knowing it was impulsive and that there was a chance that reporters could catch him leaving the bar with a man, but he was quick on his feet. He'd been caught in sticky situations before and he'd always found a way to talk himself out of it to save face with the press.

Aaron sank onto a stool. "No thanks. I can catch a cab."

"Don't be ridiculous," Robert said. "I'm parked right outside. You can tell me more about all these disastrous blind dates on the drive back to the village."

"Why would you want to hear about my life?" Aaron said.

_Because I like you. Because I want to know you. Because I want you to know me too._

Without realizing it, Robert had picked up Aaron's hand and kissed it. "Come on," he said, pulling Aaron up off the stool. "Stop arguing and just let me drive you home."

The edginess, the short temper, he knew Robert had done nothing to deserve it. He was just trying to be nice. It wasn't like he had anything that Robert could want, so why was he being so paranoid? If Robert was looking for a hookup, he wouldn't have any trouble finding a warm body. Robert was, after all, famous and had women - and men - constantly falling at his feet.

Robert was watching him, waiting for him to either tell him to go to hell or to get up so they could leave.

Aaron battled with himself. This was Vic's brother, he reminded himself. Surely that had to count for something. But then there was the rash, impulsive behavior Aaron had read about in the tabloids. The supposed one-night stands while he was married. 

But looking at Robert now, Aaron didn't believe any of it. How he knew that when Robert was practically a stranger, he didn't have the faintest idea. Maybe it was the way Victoria talked about Robert all the time, how misunderstood he was.

Victoria didn't like his ex-wife, Aaron mused. She was always going on about how she only married Robert for his money and that she would bet money that their marriage would be over in a year.

She hadn't been far off, Aaron mused. 

Robert deserved the benefit of the doubt, Aaron decided. Victoria obviously knew her brother more than the rest of the world, so who was he to judge based on public opinion alone?

He had zero interest in letting Robert drive him home, at least that's what he told himself even as Robert held out his hand. Before he knew what he was doing, Robert was pulling him towards the exit and then he found himself in the passenger seat of Robert's fancy sports car.

He was too buzzed to put up much of an argument and laid his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes as the engine roared to life.

* * *

When Robert pulled his car in front of Aaron's house, Aaron was fast asleep. He shut off the engine and gently shook Aaron to wake him up.

"Sorry," Aaron said, rubbing his eyes. "Didn't realize I dozed off."

"We're home," Robert said, then realizing his mistake, said, "I mean we're at your place. Let's get you inside."

"I'm not a child," Aaron said, rolling his eyes as he pulled down on the handle and stepped out of the car.

Robert watched Aaron search for the keys in his pocket as he leaned against the dash, arms over his chest. 

"I'm sorry," Aaron said, as he finally found his keys and started to walk towards the front door. He'd been saying that word a lot to Robert tonight. 

Robert followed closely behind, dragging a hand through his hair. "I just wanted to make sure you got home safely. You're a friend of Vic's and she would have killed me if I just left you there at that bar."

Aaron turned the key in the lock and stepped inside. "Well, thank you. It was nice of you to make sure I got home safe and sound."

Aaron could see the irritation in Robert's eyes clearly enough that he regretted his words.

"Right," Robert said. "Well, I didn't just do it because of Vic."

"Oh?"

"I don't know exactly," Robert admitted. "I haven't had real feelings for someone in - maybe never. I care about you, I don't know why. It's not something that I can explain. When I saw you in that bar tonight with that guy, I was..."

Aaron held his breath. "You were what?"

"Jealous."

Aaron was secretly amused by that, and just a little bit turned on by Robert's admission. "Why?"

"I'm still trying to figure it out," Robert murmured. He stayed by the door while Aaron walked into the kitchen. He needed to keep his distance. It was safer for both of them.

"I don't understand you," Aaron said, turning to face him. "You could have anyone you want and you're here with someone you barely know who isn't exactly..."

"If you say you're not fit, I'm going to have to disagree with you," Robert said.

 _Stop it,_ Aaron told himself as his heart flip-flopped in his chest. "We can't---"

"Go down this road?" Robert finished for him, slowly advancing on Aaron, closing the distance between them. "Maybe it's too late. Maybe I've already made up my mind."

"You don't want me," Aaron insisted.

Robert stopped in front of him, cupped his hand on Aaron's cheek and leaned down, and kissed him. "I know what I want," Robert whispered as he pulled away. "And it's you."

"We can't do this," Aaron said, but damn, that kiss, it had aroused something inside of him, and before he knew what was happening, Robert was kissing him again, slowly, deeply, passionately. For a moment, there was nothing but the kiss, the taste of it, the meeting of lips, the way Robert felt against him.

"I want you," Robert said, lifting his head. "And based on that kiss, you want me too."

"That doesn't change anything," Aaron said. "Who I am, who you are. This won't work." Aaron was afraid; afraid of falling in love, of risking it all again and being left with nothing.

"I'm not asking you to make a decision right now," Robert said as he headed for the door. "I'm just asking you to think about it."

Then he was gone.

Aaron fell onto the couch and put his face in his hands, and wondered what the hell had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Intoxicating.

Dangerous as hell.

That was the only way to describe how kissing Robert had felt, the latter being why he'd been avoiding him since it happened. Every instinct was screaming at him that kissing Robert had been a mistake, but yet he knew he wanted it to happen again.

And again.

God, what was wrong with him?

_Maybe I just need to get laid._

Yeah, maybe that would solve the problem, but the truth was he wasn't interested in just a random hookup, a one night stand. It was so unappealing and would just leave him feeling empty.

So how was he going to get Robert out of his system? Aaron wondered as he got ready to open the pub for lunch. He'd managed to avoid running into Robert for three days, but he knew, sooner or later, he would have to face him. It was a small town and he was Vic's brother - they were bound to run into each other.

This was a bad idea, he told himself again. Robert was just a stranger, a passing temptation. It's not like he was going to develop any real feelings for the guy. Besides, pretty soon Robert would be gone, back to his high profile career, his flashy lifestyle in London.

The kiss didn't mean anything. He just needed to forget about it.

* * *

"Dinner tonight at ours," Adam said later that day when he stopped at the pub for a pint after work.

"Tonight?" Aaron said as he finishing wiping down the bar and slinging the bar towel over his shoulder. It was the first break he'd had all day. There were only a few customers in the bar and they were taken care of, for now, so he poured himself a glass of water and joined Adam on the other side of the bar.

"Yeah," Adam said, taking a sip of his beer. "I've been told not to take no for an answer."

Aaron took a sip of his water and tried to think of a reason to get out of it. He wasn't ready to face Robert yet. He wasn't sure if he wanted to. "I don't know if I can make it, the pub---"

"You can find someone to close for just one night," Adam said. "Come on, bro. Don't make me go back home and tell Vic you said no. She'll just come here herself until you agree to come."

Aaron sighed. He knew Adam was right, and he didn't really want to face Victoria's wrath. He would just have to deal with facing Robert. How bad could it be?

"Fine. I'll see if Carlos can come in early."

Adam checked his watch before grabbing his coat. "I have to go, but I'll see you tonight. Oh," he said, shrugging into his coat, "Vic's brother will be there. That won't be a problem, will it?"

"No, why would it be?"

"Vic says you've been evading the last couple of times she's tried to invite you over. She thought it might have something to do with Robert being famous. Like you're intimidated by him or something."

"I'm not," Aaron said. "I've just been busy. Now get out of here, I'll see you tonight."

* * *

Between hours spent behind the bar, not to mention breaking up two fights and cleaning up after a drunk who smashed his glass on the ground before storming out because he refused to serve him another drink, Aaron was tired and just wanted to go home, sit on the couch in front of the TV with a beer and watch a boring old movie then crawl into bed, but then he remembered he promised Adam he would be at their house for dinner.

Any thought he had of coming up with an excuse to get out of it flew out the window when he spotted Robert getting out of his car carrying a bottle of wine. If he didn't show up now Robert would just think he was just trying to avoid him.

The day just got better ad better, Aaron thought. Now he was being forced to spend the evening with a man that irritated him more and more every time Aaron saw him.

Aaron walked down the gravel driveway and watched as Robert turned around and caught his eye. The rain had dampened Robert's blond unkempt hair, his jeans blue and faded. The black shirt and leather jacket only added to the image of a sexy bad boy with a body built for sin.

And eyes, Aaron thought as they met his again, that challenged a man to commit one.

More than one.

"Funny running into you here," Robert said, making conversation as Aaron finally reached him. He couldn't keep his eyes off of him.

Aaron gave him a look. "Yeah, small world. Look, I had a really shitty day so if you're going to start in on me on what happened the other night, I'm not in the mood."

Before Robert could ask him what happened, the door opened, and there stood Victoria, her hair tied up into a neat bun and a blue and white apron tied around her waist. 

"Come in, come in," she said, pulling Robert in by the lapel of his jacket. "It's still raining hard out there. Don't want either of you to catch a cold. Can I get you a drink?" She closed the door behind them. "Let me take your coats."

While Victoria talked a mile a minute, Robert followed her into the living room and shrugged out of his jacket before handing it to her. "I brought some wine," he said. "Should I take it into the kitchen?"

"No." Victoria hung up both of their jackets on the coat hooks then took the bottle of wine Robert held out. "You guys go sit down and get better acquainted. Dinner won't be long. I'll get Adam to pour the wine."

After she was out of earshot, Robert indicated the red couch in the living room with his thumb. "Well, I guess we should sit down and get better acquainted."

Aaron pressed the heel of his hand and pressed it to his forehead. "This was a bad idea."

Robert's grin edged ever so close to a smirk. "On the contrary, I think this is a great idea. That kiss rattled you."

Because his feet hurt from standing on them all day, Aaron sat down on the couch but sat on the opposite side so there was some distance between them. "It was one stupid kiss. It didn't mean anything."

"I don't think we're remembering the same kiss."

"Women throw themselves at you all the time."

Robert quirked a blond eyebrow. "Your point?"

"You could have anyone you want, why are you wasting your time chasing after someone that has made it clear he's not interested in you?"

"What can I say? I like a challenge."

"Would you be serious for a minute?" Beyond tired, Aaron ran a hand over his face. "Why are we even talking about this? It was a mistake. I never should have let you anywhere near me. You have a reputation and I'm not interested."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care," Aaron said, getting frustrated more and more by the minute. "Can we just drop this? I just came here for dinner because I knew if I didn't, I would never hear the end of it." He paused. "You're famous."

Adam came into the room and handed them each a glass of wine. "Why do you both look so serious? You're not going to kill each other, are you?"

"No," Aaron said. "We're fine."

"We're fine," Robert agreed. 

When they were alone again, Robert looked at Aaron again, unsure what his celebrity status had to do with anything. "My job has nothing to do with what's going on between you and me."

"There's nothing going on between you and me," Aaron muttered, wishing Robert would just drop it.

"I know you felt something when we kissed."

"You kissed me," Aaron reminded him.

"I don't remember you pushing me off," Robert shot back.

Aaron groaned as he rubbed his hands over his face again, suddenly tired. Maybe it was the long ten-hour shift at the pub, maybe it was this conversation, Aaron wasn't sure. Probably a bit of both, he thought.

"I frustrate you," Robert mused.

Aaron glared at him.

Robert smirked.

"Stop that," Aaron said, scowling.

Robert eyed him over the rim of his glass. "And I make you nervous."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You went out on a date last night. I thought you were done letting your mum set you up on blind dates."

Aaron scowled again. "How did you know that? Are you spying on me?"

Robert shook his head, amused. "No, Vic told me. But it's interesting that you would think that."

"It wouldn't surprise me," Aaron said. "I've seen the way you look at me since we met, when you think I'm not looking."

Robert didn't deny it. He didn't bother trying to. "I like you." He shrugged. "I've never made a secret out of it, and I'm not going to apologize for it."

Frustrated, Aaron shoved his hands through his hair. "You and me, we wouldn't work."

"Why not?"

"Seriously, do I have to point out all the reasons it's a really bad idea for us to hook up?"

"Name one," Robert challenged.

"You're Vic's brother for one," Aaron said. "And she's my friend. I wouldn't risk my friendship with her for a one night stand, even with someone like you."

"Someone like me?" He wasn't sure if he should be offended or amused.

"You know you're an attractive guy," Aaron said. "I'm not going to feed your ego."

Robert brought the glass of wine back to his lips and sipped, trying to hide the grin. "Name one more."

"You're a celebrity," Aaron said. "And you're recently divorced. I don't want to be somebody's rebound."

"You wouldn't be," Robert assured him. "Besides, Chrissie and I may have just gotten divorced, but it's been over between us for a long time."

Aaron got up to pace the room. When he turned back around to face him, all the logical reasons why getting involved with Robert was a bad idea left his mind. He wanted to kiss him. Badly. "And I said stop looking at me like that. Vic and Adam will be back any minute."

"Just let me take you out on one date. If by the end of it you don't feel anything for me, I promise I'll leave you alone for the rest of the time I'm here."

Aaron considered that before he found himself agreeing. "Fine. One date, but let's not make it a big thing. And I'm counting on you to stick to your word. At the end of it, that's it."

"By the end of it, you'll be mine," Robert said confidently.

"Cocky much?" Aaron muttered, just as Vic and Adam came back into the room.

"Dinner's ready," Vic announced. 

"Great, I've starved," Robert said, following her into the kitchen.

Resigned, Aaron rose and reluctantly followed behind them, and realized that he had just agreed to go on a date with Robert Sugden.


	5. Chapter 5

It was just one date. It didn't mean anything.

This was a stupid idea, Aaron thought as he tried to decide what shirt to throw on. Black or blue? Red or grey? He felt ridiculous standing in his bedroom with practically every shirt he owned thrown all over on his unmade bed like it was a big deal.

Which it wasn't.

It was just one date. 

Deciding he was making too much of this, he grabbed the black shirt from the pile and put it on before going back downstairs and grabbing a beer from the fridge, hoping it would help calm his nerves.

 _I'm not nervous,_ he told himself as he uncapped the bottle. _I just want to get this over with and get on with my life._

Dinner the other night had been surprisingly fun. The more and more the night had gone on Aaron had come to realize that the Robert that was plastered all over the tabloids wasn't the same Robert he got to see up close and personal as he sat around his sister's kitchen table sharing stories from their childhood and cracking jokes with Adam as if he was just a normal person living a normal life.

He'd been oddly charming, Aaron thought, insisting after dinner that he clean up so Victoria could put her feet up and relax. And the way he talked sports with Adam so casually, then changing gears so quickly by sending Aaron a look so intense Aaron had to disappear down the hall to adjust his pants left Aaron utterly confused....and aroused.

It had unnerved him, Aaron admitted. And even more so later that night when he and Aaron had left the house together, Robert to his car and Aaron up towards the road to walk back home. With one last wave, Victoria and Adam shut the door and before Aaron could blink, Robert had him pushed up against his car door and had devoured his mouth with one kiss then another until they were both out of breath.

It was just one date, Aaron thought again as he looked down at his watch. 

No big deal.

Right?

* * *

He should have canceled tonight, Aaron thought. He had just wanted to be on his own, sweat off the long day with a run, grab a shower, slap something between a couple slices of bread, pop a brew, and zone out in front of the tube.

That would have suited him just fine.

But no, instead he'd somehow managed to let Robert convince him to come over for dinner.

Robert couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him. Aaron wore nothing but black, his lips were shadowed by a day or two's growth of beard only added to the rough and dangerous look.

"Come in," Robert said, holding the door open.

"What's that smell?" Aaron said when he caught a whiff of what smelled like oregano as he stepped inside. Robert's place was small compared to the mansion Aaron imagined he had in London. The wall was still lined with moving boxes, half unopened. 

"Pasta," Robert said. "My own special recipe. I hope you're hungry."

Aaron frowned as Robert got closer. He was astounded by the sexual confidence and pull that Robert exuded. It was so obvious and portent that Aaron knew Robert could have anyone he wanted but for some reason that he still didn't understand Robert wanted him.

"Give me your coat," Robert said, amused. Aaron looked like a scared rabbit. "I make you nervous. I love that."

Aaron was aware that Robert's focus was still on him as he got closer to grab Aaron's coat from his hands and hung it up on one of the pegs by the door.

"You don't," Aaron insisted, but even he knew it was fruitless. Robert could see right through him.

"Keep telling yourself that," Robert said. "Now come on, I'll get you a drink."

* * *

"So since this is a date," Aaron said as he watched Robert expertly make pasta in the kitchen while he sat at the island with a beer, "am I allowed you to ask you about why your marriage ended?"

His hands covered in flour, Robert turned to look at Aaron. "It took me a long time to admit it to myself, and to her, but I was never in love. It was just infatuation. We just both got to a point where we couldn't keep lying to ourselves anymore. She agreed to a divorce as long as she came out of the marriage with a lot of money and a few of my assets."

Aaron grabbed his beer off the island and took a sip before putting the bottle back down. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "None of that was in the tabloids."

"No," Robert said. 

"And the rumors about you having an affair?"

"Untrue," Robert said, annoyance lacing his tone. "But her on the other hand? I'm pretty sure she was having an affair, but she always denied it. But it doesn't matter, not anymore. We're both free now to be with other people."

"Right. This brings me back to my original question. If you're free now to do whatever you want, go wherever you want, why are you here? Why not just stay in London?"

"Chrissie never liked it here," Robert said, dusting his hands on the black and white apron around his waist. "Every time I wanted to come back to visit Vic and Diane, she always refused. My marriage was important to me so I agreed to her demands. So I stayed in London, we went to fancy parties, went to premiers, we lived the life that she wanted."

"But it wasn't the life you wanted?"

"No." Robert looked around the room, then out the window that overlooked the sink. "I miss it here. I bought this place so when I'm not filming I can come here whenever I want. London's not that far away, and this way I get to have the best of both worlds."

"You keep surprising me," Aaron murmured.

Before Robert could say anything, his phone went off. Normally he would ignore it, but he'd been waiting for a call from his agent with confirmation from the studio on when filming would be resuming.

His face turned white when he saw the message on the screen that was about to bring their date to an abrupt halt.

It wasn't from Frederick.

It was from Chrissie.

_You're not answering my phone calls so you've left with no choice but to tell you this by text. I'm pregnant. This is your last chance to call me back before I go to the press._

As Chrissie's words finally registered, Robert had to grip the edge of the sink and brought a hand up to cover his mouth.

"No, no, no," Robert said, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his hair as he tried to process what was happening, and he slowly felt his world crashing around him.

"What is it?" Aaron tried to reach for his hand, but Robert was too lost in his own thoughts so Aaron stuck his hands in his pockets and waited for Robert to say something - anything to let him in on what was going on.

Robert couldn't believe this. He'd finally gotten his life together after their split, and just when he'd finally gotten Aaron alone, she had to drop this bombshell on him.

"Aaron." Robert said his name so quietly, Aaron almost didn't hear him. "I'm sorry, can we do this another time?"

 _Fucking hell,_ Robert thought. This was not happening.

It took every ounce of willpower Aaron had not to wrap his arms around Robert and offer him an ear if he wanted to talk. They had been having a good time in Robert's kitchen, getting to know each other while Robert cooked, but something had clearly upset him. Aaron wanted to ask, but he knew it wasn't his place.

"Yeah, of course," Aaron said. "You obviously have something you're dealing with, so I'll leave you to it."

"Aaron."

Aaron got half way to the door and turned around. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"I told you from the start this was a bad idea," Aaron said. "This just confirms it."

Robert heard the front door slam shut behind him, then he fell to the floor as it finally started to sink in that he had just lost any chance he had with Aaron.

Maybe it was for the best, he thought, his hands shaking as he dialed Chrissie's number and waited for her to answer.

Especially if he was going to be a father.

* * *

Waves of tension were rolling off of Robert as he replayed his brief conversation with Chrissie over and over in his mind as he angrily tossed clothes into his suitcase before zipping it up.

_I'm pregnant and it's yours._

_What do you want from me?_

_Money. Or I go to the press._

_If you're pregnant with my child, I want to be a part of this. All of this. I want to be in my child's life._

_I'm not having this baby on my own. If I decide to keep it, we have to get married._

_We're divorced, Chrissie._

_Then we get married again._

_But we don't love each other!_

_That might be true, but I'm carrying your child. How is it going to look if I go the press and announce I'm pregnant? It's going to look bad for both of us if it comes out that we slept together after we broke up. You don't want to risk that reputation of yours that you're so proud of._

_So you want us to get back together or you'll destroy my life, is that what you're saying? That's blackmail, Chrissie._

Robert threw his suicase into the trunk of his car and got behind the wheel.

He had a flight to catch.


	6. Chapter 6

Robert was gone.

He heard the news from Victoria, who was, based on Aaron's few run-in's with her the past few days, annoyed by his sudden disappearing act. She was more irritable than normal and keeping to herself. Aaron couldn't blame her, she had been so excited when Robert first came back to the village, and when he left it had left her devestated.

Something to do with Chrissie was all Robert had told her, which had only pissed her off more. Aaron got the feeling that Victoria had never liked Chrissie. Not that Aaron could blame her. From what Aaron could tell it hadn't been a happy marriage, and there were rumors of infidelity on both sides. He still didn't understand what had made Robert stay with her so long if he was so unhappy.

But it wasn't his business. What Robert did with his life made no difference to him. 

Aaron wasn't an idiot, he had seen the headlines the past few days. Multiple sources were already speculating that Robert and Chrissie were back together. 

Aaron didn't care, or at least that's what he tried to tell himself, but shit, it hurt. He was a fool. A damn fool. He'd fallen for Robert hook, line, and sinker and now he was gone, back with his ex who Robert had claimed had been the worst mistake of his life.

It didn't make any sense. None of it did. 

He didn't want to hear Robert's name ever again but he was all anyone was talking about in the village. Word was out that Robert had gone back to London to try and rekindle his relationship with his ex-wife, and if the pictures he'd seen plastered all over the tabloids was any indication, the rumors were true.

It shouldn't hurt, Aaron thought. But it did. More than he cared to admit to himself or to anyone else.

Now that Robert was gone, Aaron could move on with his life. This is what he wanted, right? He hadn't wanted to get involved with Robert, even though he'd been insistent and sexy as hell, Aaron had known from the get-go that he was so far out of Robert's league that getting involved with him would have been a huge mistake.

_No fucking kidding._

Aaron wasn't sure where Robert's relationship with Chrissie stood, and he didn't much care. What he did care about though was what kind of game Robert had been playing with him because clearly, that's all this had been to him. All just a fucking game. And that's what made him so mad. Just as he finally could admit to himself that as hard as he had tried to fight it, he had been starting to fall for Robert that he had up and left town in the middle of the night.

They had barely had one date and here he was pinning after him like some lovesick puppy dog. Well, that shit stopped right now, Aaron decided as he wiped down the bar and slung the towel over his shoulder as a new customer entered the pub.

He plastered a smile on his face and got back to work.

"Evening, what can I get for you?"

* * *

All Robert could think about was how unfair this was, that just when he had finally met someone that he could see himself falling in love with, Chrissie blew back into his life, threatening to destroy everything.

Was his own fault. If he hadn't hooked up with her that one night a couple of months ago during the after party of that awards show he wouldn't be in this sticky situation now.

Chrissie was pregnant. She hadn't been lying. He'd been at the scan yesterday, seen the proof. Seeing those ten little fingers and ten little toes on the screen at the doctor's office had been life altering. He was going to be a father, and he was determined not to be anything like his own. 

Even though their one night together had been a mistake, it had produced a child and he couldn't regret that. He couldn't. That baby was his, his responsibility, and he was not going to walk away from that, but he was not going to let Chrissie use their child to manipulate him. They were not getting back together. Hell no. He didn't love her, and he knew she didn't love him. He'd been a little bit drunk that night, and he couldn't really remember much else about that night other than waking up the next morning with Chrissie in bed beside him, their clothes discharded around the room and an empty bottle of champagne on the floor.

His career would be fine - he had a solid contract with the television studio, and the show would be on the air for at least another two years. It was popular, and they were constantly winning their time slot. He wasn't even worried about his reputation. He wasn't the first man - and he wouldn't be the last - to make a mistake like this and sleep with his ex-wife.

But it wasn't his career that was on his mind. Right now, all he could think about was what - who - he left behind in Emmerdale. And he knew Vic wasn't happy with him either. He'd hurt her, and Aaron too. Even though they hadn't known each other that long, his feelings for Aaron had escalated quickly and they weren't going away.

Aaron still wasn't answering his calls or returning any of his messages. Not that Robert blamed him after the way he had left without a word, but as he stared down at his phone, he wished Aaron would just get in touch with him, even if it was to yell and scream at him for how he'd ended things so abruptly.

After the meeting he had set up with his attorneys, Robert punched in Aaron's number, which he now knew by heart, and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Aaron, please answer your phone," Robert said when he got Aaron's voicemail. "I just want to talk and explain. Please call me back."

****

As he pulled into the drive of his flat, he noticed a sleek and shiny white mid-sized car was parked in the circular drive. When he stepped out of his car, he saw Chrissie sitting on the porch swing, leaning forward on her elbows, her hands clasped between her knees as she watched him approach. He had found her beautiful once, but now looking at her in her freshly pressed white pant suit and her bright pink manicured nails, he felt...nothing.

But then he noticed her tear stained cheeks. 

"Where the hell have you been?" she demanded as she pushed herself to her feet. She brushed the tears away with her thumb, hoping he didn't notice. "I've been calling you."

"I'm aware," Robert said with a hint of coldness. "I told you not to show up here unannounced. The press could be lurking anywhere!"

"I'm aware," Chrissie said in a mocking tone as she followed him to the front door and waited for him to unlock it.

"What are you doing here?," Robert said, throwing his keys into a clear glass bowl on the entryway table. As he took off his jacket and slung it over the couch, Chrissie walked into the kitchen as if she lived there and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and unscrewed the cap. 

"I needed to see you," she said, and without waiting for an invitation, took a seat at the kitchen table. 

Robert watched her peel off the label wrapped around the bottle. Something was different about her, he realized. He just couldn't put his finger on it. When he'd first seen her sitting there on the porch swing in his front yard, he was angry. When they had spoken yesterday he had told her not to just show up and yet the next day there she was as if she hadn't listened to a word he'd said. But now, looking at her, he knew something had changed since the last time he'd seen her. She looked...sad. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen her look so distraught. Pissed off, angry, sure, plenty of times, but never sad. "Chrissie?"

"Hmm?" She finally looked at him. The tears that she thought she had managed to wipe away reappeared and she knew she had no hope in hell in trying to hide the truth from him now. 

He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands. While no love was lost between them, he had loved her once and still cared about her, despite everything they'd put each other through. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"The baby," she said. It came out as a sob. "I lost the baby."

* * *

Just as Aaron was deleting Robert's latest voicemail message from his phone, he bumped into Victoria on his way towards the cafe. 

"Sorry," she said. 

She looked distracted, Aaron thought. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everyhing is fine. How are things going with you?" she said, though with the frazzled look on her face, she couldn't quite pull it off. Aaron had known her for years, so he knew everything was not okay.

"Fine," he said. "Was just going inside to grab some lunch. Want to join me?"

"Yeah, that would be nice actually." 

He followed her inside and they found a vacant booth near the back. "If you want to talk about what's bothering you, you know I'm here," he said as he grabbed a menu.

Victoria sighed. "It's that obvious, is it?"

"I know you," he said. "I know when something's wrong. But I don't want to force you to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's my brother," she said finally.

Aaron swallowed the lump at the back of this throat. "Your brother? He went back to London right?"

"Yeah." Victoria sighed again. "He called me a little while ago."

"Oh?" 

"He said he's coming back to Emmerdale in a few days."

Aaron frowned. "I thought that would make you happy. I know you've been missing him."

"I have been."

"Then what is it? What's got you so worked up?"

"He told me something," she said quietly, leaning over the table. "Something that he doesn't want anyone else to know."

Aaron held his breath, waited for the blow he knew was coming.

"He went back to London because Chrissie told him she was pregnant."

Well, fuck. _That_ was the last thing he expected to hear.

"I, uhhh..."

"That was exactly what I said when he first told me."

"Yeah, I can imagine it was a shock." He cleared his throat. "So, uh, how is he dealing with impending fatherhood?"

"He's not. They found out a few days ago that she miscarried." 

He didn't know what to say. What could he say? 

"You sound relieved," Aaron said, finally understanding why she looked so upset. "There's no reason for you to feel guilty about that."

"But I do," she said. "Chrissie messed him up really bad. She never loved him, not really. And I know marriage is a two way street, but he was unhappy for such a long time. But then they got divorced and he finally started to find that spark inside of him again. And I don't know, ever since he's been here he started to seem lighter somehow, the happiest I've seen him in a long time. I think he was seeing someone."

"Oh?"

"But it doesn't matter now. Whatever was going on is over now. Chrissie made sure of that," Victoria said, and it was obvious she still had bitter feelings towards her brother's ex-wife. 

"Maybe this person will give him another chance," Aaron said.

Victoria's expression clearly said she doubted it. "I just want him to be happy, but he feels like because he made the mistake of sleeping with Chrissie after they were already divorced that he's to blame for everything. He doesn't think he deserves a second chance with whoever this mysterious person is."

Aaron reached over and covered her hand with his. "I'm sure whoever this person is, if they really care about each other, they'll find a way to work it out."

Victoria sighed. "I hope so."

"How is he?" Aaron asked. 

Victoria shrugged. "He said he's okay. I know it sounds bad, but I think he's relieved. Now he can concentrate on getting his life back on track without that..." She scrunched up her nose in disgust. "woman."

"You don't really like her, do you?" Aaron said, stating the obvious.

"Never did," Victoria said. "Always knew she was after his money."

Aaron stuffed a hand in the pocket of his jacket and felt around for his phone. "I'll go up and order. I'll be right back."

Victoria nodded. "Thanks. I mean it, Aaron. For everything. You're always there when I need you."

"And I always will be." He got up and walked to the counter to stand in line to order. While he was waiting, he pulled out his phone and hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake, sent Robert a message.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know if there is any interest left in this fic. Life has been hectic and the inspiration to write has been non-existent until now.

Robert wasn't sure why he was surprised. It was just like Chrissie to pull something like this, to use his weaknesses against him to get what she wanted without thinking it all the way through.

What the hell had she expected to happen? Did she really think he was so stupid that he wouldn't find out the truth?

First came the photos of the two of them.

That's when the speculation had started.

Then came the words from a "source" citing that they had been hiding for months the fact that they were back together, that they had just been keeping things quiet until they made it official.

God he had been such an idiot to fall for her lies again. And this time she had tried to use a baby to get what she wanted, a baby he knew now had not been his.

It fucking hurt.

Before this week Robert thought Chrissie was nothing but a self-righteous, snobby and venegeful ex-wife intent on making his life a misery, but those few days in London after the miscarriage he'd seen a different side of her, a softer, more vulnerable side. 

He should have known it was for show. A ruse to try and dig her claws back into him. She had seemed to be genuinely distraught over losing the baby and laying all of the blame on herself, which he knew now was just to get sympathy. He had tried his best to assure her that this wasn't her fault, that there was nothing she could have done to change the outcome. 

But then, just like flicking a switch, she turned back into her old self again, demanding more from him, using every trick in the book to try and lay a guilt trip on him, to try and make him believe that this baby had been a sign - a sign that they should give their relationship another try.

Thankfully he'd come to his senses before she had the chance to dig her claws back into him.

He'd driven her back home - the home she weasled out of him from their divorce settelement - and was in the kitchen making her some tea when he overheard her talking on the phone to a friend.

"I can't talk now, he's in the kitchen. I can't believe my plan worked. He really believed the baby was his. He didn't even question it. It's a shame about the baby, but you should see the way he's being towards me. This is exactly what I hoped would happen."

He had heard enough. When he walked back into the living room with her tea, she quickly ended the call. Instead of lashing out at her, accusing her of trying to manipulate him, he didn't say a word. He put on a fake smile and pretended he hadn't overheard her phone conversation and instead acted cold towards her for the rest of the week he was there, never once letting it slip that he knew what she had been up to.

After a few days he returned to his flat in London and buried himself in the scripts for next season's episodes that the studio had sent over. He spent hours working then at night he stayed up talking with Aaron on the phone. It was strange how comfortable he felt with Aaron from the very start. Even after their disastrous first date, Aaron had been understanding, even offering his condolences for his loss. He couldn't tell anyone the truth, he wasn't ready. But Aaron kept his mind off of reality. They talked about sports, movies and everything in between. And every night Robert found himself staring at his phone in anticipation of Aaron calling.

He needed the distraction and since he knew Aaron was working triple shift the next few days and couldn't talk, he buried himself in his work, the one thing in his life he knew he could control. The media was blowing up his phone constantly, looking for an interview. The speculation about him and Chrissie hadn't died down as quickly as he had hoped even though he profusely denied every rumour through his management.

But it didn't stop the blood hounds.

And Chrissie wasn't helping matters any by continuing to give reporters exactly what they wanted.

By the time a week had passed by that he'd been holed up inside his flat, Robert had every script memorized word for word. Victoria had been begging him for the past few days to come back home, and needing a break, Robert drove back.

And went straight to Aaron's.

* * *

The house was finally quiet. After having to endure a three hour improntu dinner with his mum and Paddy, and having to clean up a messy kitchen - it had looked like a tornado had hit it and he couldn't stand leaving the mess until morning - with a much needed glass of whiskey in his hands, Aaron sat down on the couch, determined to spend the next few hours curled up on the couch with nothing but silence for company.

It had been a hell of a day.

And a hell of a week, Aaron thought as he tossed back the warm liquid in one gulp before leaning his head back against the cushions and shutting his eyes.

The knock that came three minutes later had him cursing under his breath. 

"Fuck me," Aaron muttered as he made his way to the door. "Did you forget someth---" The words died on his tongue when he saw Robert standing there, his hair wet from the rain, his leather jacket sticking to his body like a second skin.

"Sorry, did I come at a bad time?" Robert said when he noticed the annoyance on Aaron's face.

"No," Aaron said. "Sorry, I thought you were my mum or Paddy."

"Been doing your head in, have they?" Robert said as he followed Aaron back into the house.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I just spent the last few hours listening to them go on and on about how I need a life outside of running the pub."

"Let me guess," Robert said. "They think you should find a nice bloke and settle down and give them lots and lots of grandbabies."

"Something like that, yeah." Aaron grabbed his empty glass from the coffee table and went into the kitchen. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey he'd left on the island and poured another shot. "You want one?"

"Sure," Robert said sitting on one of the barstools. "It's been a hell of a day."

"Vic said she wasn't expecting you back until tomorrow." Aaron reached for another glass from the cabinet, then after filling it to the top with whiskey, slid the glass to Robert's waiting hands.

"I needed to get out of there," Robert said, running a hand through his hair. "Being in London was starting to drive me mad, if I'm honest."

They had talked about it briefly over the phone and through text, but Aaron hadn't wanted to pry. After all, it wasn't his business. If and when Robert wanted to talk about what happened, he'd be there to listen.

Robert took the opening Aaron offered once he downed his whiskey. "The baby wasn't mine. She was playing me."

Aaron wanted to reach out and touch him, so he shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants to keep from going through with it. If he touched Robert now he knew he wasn't going to be able to stop. "I can't believe she would do that to you. How did you find out? Did she tell you?"

"Not exactly." Robert fiddled with the wristband of his watch. "I came to her place after...." His hands shook and he hated it so he stuffed them in the pocket of his jacket. "After we left the doctor's office. I was in the kitchen making her tea when I overheard her on the phone."

 _Oh, shit._ Aaron didn't like where this was going. "She didn't even tell you to your face?"

Robert shook his head. "She doesn't even know that I know."

"But she told someone over the phone while you were in the other room."

"Pretty much. But this is typical Chrissie. She does whatever the hell she wants and doesn't care who she hurts as long as she gets what she wants."

"What was she hoping to gain from claiming the baby was yours?"

Robert almost laughed at how ridicolous this probably would sound to someone that didn't know her. "Do you know how much I gave up to her in the divorce? How much I gave to her just to get it over with? All she ever wanted from me was my money." 

Aaron poured him another glass of whiskey, which Robert gratefully downed before slamming the glass back down on the counter. "I just wanted to be rid of her," he said. "What kind of terrible person does that make me?"

"Hey," Aaron said. "That doesn't make you a terrible person. You just put up with her bullshit for too long. I'm sorry you had to go through all of that. I had no idea."

Robert had never trusted anyone enough to tell them the truth about his marriage. How baseless it was, how loveless. How it left him feelling hollow and empty inside. How near the end he hated the sight of her.

"I've never told any of this to anyone," Robert said quietly. "You can't tell anyone. Promise me. If this gets out ---"

Aaron leaned in, kissing him quickly before pulling away. "Your secrets are safe with me. You know you can trust me, right?"

Robert's breathing faltered after the kiss. It left him speechless. "I do trust you," he admitted. "More than anyone. Which is weird because we haven't known each other very long."

"Long enough apparently," Aaron murmured. "Because I trust you too. Just know, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here."

Robert wasn't sure if his next words were smart to say, but when did he ever do the smart thing? "And what if I want more than that?" When he looked over at Aaron, he saw something flicker in his eyes before it was gone.

"We can't," Aaron said, putting some much needed distance between them. "I can't figure you out. One minute I'm in your house with your tongue practically down my throat, the next minute you're gone and I don't hear from you for days. Now you want me again?"

Confused didn't begin to cover it.

He needed to know that Robert really wanted _him_ , and not just a warm body to get lost in.

"I didn't want things to work out this way, you have to believe me. I only asked you to go that night before I found out Chrissie was pregnant. Please Aaron, you have to believe me. How I feel about you, how much I want you, has not changed. If anything I only want you more."

Aaron's jaw hardened as he felt himself slowly giving in. "This isn't a good idea," he said, even as he found himself being caged in against the wall.

"I want to see where this goes." 

Robert's lips were on his neck, Robert's hands under his shirt and Aaron couldn't think straight. 

_Does it bother me?_ No, Aaron discovered. As crazy as all of this was, he wanted this. 

He wanted Robert. Consequences be damned.

"Kiss me before I change my mind."

Before Aaron could blink, Robert's mouth was on his.


End file.
